


For You

by justkindaherechilling



Series: Voltron One Shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Lives, Adam/Shiro (Voltron) Reunion, Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fuck Canon, Gay Shiro (Voltron), M/M, One Shot, POV Shiro (Voltron), Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, The boy needs love, let Shiro rest, they are in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkindaherechilling/pseuds/justkindaherechilling
Summary: Anyways fuck canon. This starts at the Paladin's return to Earth. Shiro didn't have anyone waiting for him. I wanted to change that.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162919
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	For You

“Takashi!”

Shiro felt every muscle in his body tense. There was only one person that ever called him by his first name. He lifted his head toward the voice. A voice he had dreamt about for _years_. The one thing that had kept him going when he thought he’d lose it all. “Adam?”

It didn’t feel like years. Felt like seconds since he’d last looked into those eyes. The same sharp grey that had fascinated Shiro all those years ago. They were tired now. Dark circles clung to them. He’d changed his glasses frames. His hair was longer that Shiro had ever seen it. A black Garrison uniform. Those must be new. But those weren’t the biggest changes. There was a massive scar running from under his right eye down his neck. Disappeared under the collar of his shirt. “Adam?”

It was impossible to know who moved first. But Shiro was flying. Crashed into Adam’s arms. They lost their balance and fell to the ground. Shiro took the brunt of the fall. Hid his face in Adam’s neck. Started to sob. Or laugh. Couldn’t tell which was which. “Adam… Adam I…”

“Nope. No. Shut up. Shut all the way up.” Adam pulled back a bit. Carefully touched Shiro’s face. His hand was scarred as well. Was it the entire right side of his body? What the hell happened?

Shiro grabbed at Adam’s fingers. Sat up a bit. Pushed the sleeve of the uniform away from Adam’s wrist. His arm was covered. Raised and angry. “What happened?”

Adam managed a snort through his tears, “You disappeared into space for five fucking years and you’re asking _me_ what happened?” He touched the scar across Shiro’s nose. Wearily eyed the Altean arm in place of his human one. “Nice tech.” Adam said. It was nicer than the Galran arm, Shiro supposed. Sleek and trim. Bent nicely at the elbow. Glowed blue through the veins. Then Adam was sobbing. And Shiro didn’t know what else to do than pull Adam close to him.

Iverson of all fucking people tapped Shiro’s shoulder. “Shirogane. Perhaps you two would like a bit of… privacy.”

Blushing Shiro noticed for the first time the crowds all watching curiously. Murmuring behind their hands. Not only had the four missing Garrison trainees shown back up, with aliens and giant robot lions no less, but here was was Takashi Shirogane. Brightest pilot of his generation. Assumed dead in space after the Kerberos mission. “Oh. Um. Yes, please.”

Shiro helped Adam into a standing position. Adam refused to look anywhere but the ground. Iverson gestured over his shoulder. Back at the lions. “Good to see you alive and kicking Shirogane.”

“Glad to be back Commander.”

Iverson rolled his eyes and made his way over to Keith. Said something to the younger man. Brought a look of shock to Keith’s face. Shiro watched a moment longer. Then turned Adam and lead them both back into Black’s cockpit. They’d be safe in there. Away from prying eyes. His old lion closed up his mouth. Kept his old paladin safe from harm. Like he always would.

“Adam…”

“Do you know how fucking angry I am at you?” 

“I-I don’t.”

“That’s right you don’t! You vanish into space for god knows how long, and I was a fucking idiot that didn’t say goodbye! When the news came across that the Kerberos mission was just… gone, I- I was beside myself. For weeks! Everyone kept telling me that you were dead. And I didn’t want to believe it. I couldn’t eat, or sleep. For _months_. And then Keith up and fucking left and I felt like I failed you and I…”

Shiro swallowed. Didn’t know what to say. So he just listened to Adam speak. Yell. “And then almost a year after you fucking left, you were back! I couldn’t believe it. I wouldn’t. Believe it, that is. Until I saw footage from the crash cite. Live feed of you, living and breathing. And I was on my way to you. Loaded up in a transport with other Garrison officers. I was going to get to look on your face for the first time in months. I couldn’t make up my mind. On whether I’d punch you or kiss you. Probably both.”

“You… you were going to come see me? After everything I did?”

Adam smirked. “Misguided. I know. But I wanted answers. As to where you had been. But Keith and the others, they beat me to you. Took you away again. I watched that damned group of kids zip off with you and I couldn’t… I was so fucking angry. I wanted to go after you. The assholes in charge wouldn’t let me. And then the next fucking day that lion, the blue one I think, took off. With you in it.” Adam laughed bitterly. Took off his glasses and wiped at his eyes, “And the last part of my heart died. Because you were gone again and I was alone and I finally realized I couldn’t live with you.”

“Adam…”

“Just. Stop. I’m not done yet.” Adam glared at the floor. “And then for four years we knew nothing. Had no idea where that space ship had taken you. Or the others. We sent probe after probe. Spent years searching as far out into space as we dared. And we had no leads. Four teenagers and a man we all thought dead, just gone. Like smoke. And then… a few months ago Earth was attacked. Our first contact with aliens. Or so we thought.”

“We heard about the attack… if we could have been here we would’ve.”

“I know.” Adam’s smile was sad, “And uh, that’s how this,” He gestured at the right side of his body, “Happened. Garrison pilots. The best of the best. They sent us out right away. First line of defense. And they cut through us like tissue paper. I was the only one to make it out alive.”

“Jesus…”  
  


“A lot of our classmates died. Friends.”

Shiro couldn’t take it anymore. He moved forward. Wrapped Adam back up in his arms. “I’m so sorry.”

It was a solid minute before Adam returned the hug. “God I was so _angry_ for so long and now I’m just sad! I missed you so much and I eventually tried to accept the fact that you were dead. Because I thought it’d be easier. But it wasn’t. And now that you’re back I don’t know what to do, or what to say…”

“I don’t either.”

Adam chuckled. Pushed his nose into Shiro’s neck. One of his hands ran up into Shiro’s hair. Massaged the back of his head. “I like the hair.”

“Oh.” Shiro pulled back a bit and ran a hand through his hair. Why was he embarrassed? “Its kind of a long story. I did uh, die. At one point. Fighting Zarkon. There was a clone… I think. My hair turned white after Keith forced my soul back into its body.”

Adam took a step back. Glared up at Shiro’s face. “You’ve got to fucking kidding me.”

“I wish I were.”

“Jesus Christ.” Adam pushed forward and kissed Shiro. And god… it tasted like summer. Felt like rain. Felt like all the dreams and tears and hopes of these five years. All at once. Shiro kissed back. Ignored the tears pouring from his eyes and down his cheeks. He’d dreamt of his moment. Was terrified Adam wouldn’t want him back. Hell, he shouldn’t. The years had not been kind to either one of them. What if they find out down the line that it wouldn’t work as it used to? They had technically broken up before Shiro left for Kerberos.

But Shiro would take this. Right now. Because if it was all he got he’d take it. They parted. Just a breath. “I missed you.” Shiro finally allowed himself to whisper, “I know that you’re mad at me… and I don’t deserve to be forgiven. But I missed you and I thought about you every single day-“

Adam pushed back in. Kissed Shiro so hard he felt his lips bruising. They stumbled back into a wall. Tried too hard and too fast to make up for all the years lost. God it felt so good. Nothing else compared to this. Nothing else could replace it. Shiro didn’t know how long they went on like that. Eventually though he distantly heard Black’s mouth open back up.

“Shiro? You still in here?” It was Keith.

Reluctantly Adam and Shiro separated. “Iverson wants us all for some meeting,” Keith continued, he appeared around the corner. Noticed his two superiors. Now on the floor. Still intimately close. “Shit.” He blushed. Turned his eyes to the ceiling. “Sorry.”

Adam was the first to move. He got up off the floor and pulled Keith into a bone-crushing hug. “Good to see you again kid.”

Keith smiled. Hugged Adam back just as hard. “Not really a kid anymore, though. I’m 21 now.”

Adam pushed back slightly. “No… how does that make any sense? You’re only 18! Or 19, right?”

Keith shrugged. “I rode on the back of some giant space whale for a while. Got stuck in a time warp I guess.”

“I am at my fucking limit with you two. A space whale? Time warps?”

“Oh and I found my mom.”

Adam spun around. Gave Shiro a look. He managed a shrug and a smile. “Fine. Cool. You can tell me all about it later. Iverson needs us. And we all know he hates waiting.”

***

Hours later, many, _many_ fucking hours later the paladins were finally free. Hunk went off with his parents. Apparently they had some hard news to share with him. Pidge and Matt though, they finally had their family back together. And Lance brought Keith into his. Made Shiro feel a lot better. For so long Keith never had a place. Or a person.

Keith and Lance were good together. Solid. At first the team thought it might be a bad idea for their leader and his right hand man to date. Lance refused to hear any complaints. Said that he needed Keith and Keith needed him. They functioned better together. And over the past months adrift in space they had proved it time and time again.

Allura approached Shiro. Tiredly rubbed at her eyes. “That was much longer than I had anticipated.”

“Human hospitality not quite up to your standards Princess?”

“I had not imagined I would have to explain so much.”

Shiro snorted. “You must be patient with us I’m afraid. We haven’t had much contact with alien species.”

She leaned against the wall next to him, “I still find it so hard to believe. The galaxy is massive!” She paused. “Then again, with no such contact I understand why Blue chose to hide here.”

Adam finally exited the conference room the team had been holed up in. Exchanged some words with Iverson. Met Shiro’s eyes. They were intense. Blazing even. After hours of delegations and he still had so _much_ energy. Shiro felt like he was dead on his feet. A feeling he was used to he supposed. Adam bid Iverson goodbye. Then he was moving back up to Shiro’s side. Shiro smiled hesitantly. Held out a hand. Adam took it. Smiled at Allura. “Adam. This is Princess Allura of Altea. Princess this is Adam. My…” His voice trailed away. He didn’t know what he and Adam were anymore.

Adam grabbed Allura’s hand. “I’m so pleased to meet you Princess.”

Her answering smile glowed. “Please. Call me Allura. I am looking forward to working with you in the future Adam.” She glanced between the two of them. Smirked. “I am going to go find Coran. He is positively beside himself over our new Earth commendations.”

Now he and Adam were alone. Alone in the hallways of the Garrison. Shiro didn’t know what to do. Where to go. He knew he would just have to say a word and he’d be given a room. If worse came to worse he could return to Black. The quarters in the lion were comfortable enough. “Well I uh… I should go.”

Adam gave him a look. “Go where?”

“Well. It’s late.”

“Right.” Adam nervously looked at his shoes. Crossed his arms over his chest, “Stay with me.”

“Is that ok?”

“Of course its ok!” Adam lowered his voice. Blushed harder. “Its not the same apartment. _Our_ place. I couldn’t stay there after you left. But I want you to stay with me. Now.”

Shiro swallowed. Realized all at once how nervous he was. “Ok.”

***

“So how’d you get the scar?” Adam asked. They had awkwardly danced around each other as they got ready for bed. Shiro showered first. Now he was sitting on the bed. _Adam’s_ bed. Listening as the man in question finished up in the bathroom.

“Hm. Well. We were taken by the Galra. On Kerberos.” Shiro gazed down at his robot arm. So similar to the Galran one. At least this one didn’t give him nightmares when he looked at it. “We were prisoners. Forced into fighting rings for entertainment. We were the first humans most of those aliens had ever seen. So we were a hot commodity. Matt… he couldn’t handle it. The fights were to the death. And I was so scared for him.” His hands started to shake as he remembered it all. The fear and blood. Hardly sleeping because he watched over Matt and Sam.

“They were going to force Matt to fight. So I took his place.” Shiro smirked, “I guess I was pretty decent at it. The fighting. So I kept volunteering. Matt and his father never fought. Then I was pit against this _huge_ alien. And he was out for blood. Wanted the honor of defeating the mighty Champion. That’s what they called me, you see.”

It had gone quiet in the bathroom. But Shiro couldn’t stop talking now. It just kept coming. “And he got the better of me. Caught me in the face first. Then took my arm before anyone could stop him. I still don’t know why they let me live. Maybe I was too profitable to lose. So they fixed me up. Gave me a new arm. Haggar took a liking to me. So I had to fight and endure her experiments all at the same time. Until finally a warrior from the Blades helped me escape.” 

Adam turned off the light to the bathroom. When he stepped part way out he was cast in the shadow. “You told me about your scar. I guess I should show you mine.” He stepped closer. And Shiro finally got a good look. Scar tissue ran all over the right side of Adam’s body. It was red, raised. Shiro stood, moved to his side. Carefully touched Adam’s cheek. “We didn’t know how powerful the Galra were. We thought our Garrison ships would be enough to handle them. We were wrong.”

“Adam, you don’t have to…”

“The first squadron was taken out in minutes. But we were desperate. So I scrambled my pilots. And half a dozen more. And we went out there, knowing we’d probably die. But we had to do _something_. And I watched all of my friends die. Before I could even react my fighter got hit. And I went down in flames. I don’t know who found me. I didn’t think I was still alive. I thought I was somewhere in between. It took months before I was up and around on my own.”

Shiro let his eyes drift down Adam’s body. His fingers followed. Learning the new map of Adam’s skin. “Its ugly, isn’t it?”

“No.” Shiro wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist. Risked a close touch. After a tense moment Adam leaned against Shiro. They still fit together. After all these years. “You’re beautiful.”

Adam’s lips pressed to Shiro’s neck. Left a trail of wet kisses as he went. “God I missed you. And I’ll be damned if I don’t still love you.”

Shiro bit his lip. Tried and failed to keep the tears from falling. “I love you too. I never stopped. How could I?”

They pulled back and looked at one another. Adam flushed. “I don’t know why I’m so embarrassed.”

Shiro chuckled, “It’s been five years after all.” He let his flesh and blood thumb rove over Adam’s face, “I feel like an idiot teenager again.”

His laugh was short. But happy. “You were pretty awful when we were kids.”

“Hey now! How was I supposed to approach you, huh?” Shiro poked a finger into Adam’s chest, “Elusive and beautiful and so fucking smart…” He left his voice trail away. Realized he was rambling.

Adam was looking up at Shiro like he was brand new. Like he was seeing Shiro for the first time. “You know I couldn’t believe that _the_ Takashi Shirogane was interested in me. Even though we were such good friends. And we flew so well together. I was afraid if I asked you out I’d fuck things up.”

“I cried for _days_ after you rejected me, did I ever tell you that?”

Adam took Shiro’s hands. Lead them to the bed. “You never did.”

“I felt so stupid. Even Keith knew something was up. And for that kid to sense any sort of emotion,” He chuckled, “He finally wore me down to the point that I told him what happened. He said he would go beat you up for me.”

Adam smirked. “I’m not surprised.” He thought for a moment, “Keith came and talked to me. It was sort of adorable actually. He kept poking me in the chest telling me I was a massive idiot. That his big brother was the best man in the world.” He quirked a brow, “Does he still have that wicked temper?”

“Of course. It’s not as bad though. Lance has calmed him down quite a bit.”

“I remember sitting there, a fifteen year old yelling at me and I realized how badly I fucked up.” He took Shiro’s hand, “And well. You know the rest of the story.”

He kissed at Adam’s knuckles. He sort of loved the rest of the story. Shiro had been avoiding Adam at every turn. Expect when they had to fly together. Despite everything between them they still flew flawlessly. No one knew that anything had transpired.

And then one night Adam had hunted Shiro down. Kept him pinned against a wall. Broke down in tears and said he loved Shiro. Had for a long time. Rejected him because had been scared. But he was more miserable without Shiro at his side.

From then on it was Adam and Shiro. Shiro and Adam. And how absolutely lovely it was.

Not long after they had gotten together Shrio got the news. Some stupid degenerative muscle disease was going to slowly kill him. And there wasn’t a thing he could do about it. So he kept flying. It was the only thing he could control. Flew like a madman and gained even more of a reputation.

Then Iverson put Kerberos on the table. How could Shiro say no? It could be his one last adventure. He _had_ to do it. The doctors told him he’d have plenty of time to… live once he got back. He told Adam as much. And the fighting started.

It wasn’t a constant thing at first. Just fear on Adam’s part. Frustration on Shiro’s. Confusion and hurt boiled up to a breaking point.

They had technically broken up before the Kerberos mission left. Adam didn’t come to the launch out of pride. And Shiro understood. It hurt like hell. Going into space and leaving him behind. But at the time it felt like the right thing to do. He thought about Adam every single second he was awake.

He was thinking about Adam when that damned Galran ship showed up. Thinking about him when he desperately tried to get Matt and Sam to safety.

Thinking about him when he lost his arm. When Haggar tortured him. Thinking about him on that wild flight back to Earth.

After he woke up, in Keith’s cabin, his first thought was Adam. Opened his eyes and it was the first conscious thought he’d had in days. _Adam_. But the team… they needed him more. And so he went back into space. Even though it fucking killed him.

Fought in a war that wasn’t his. _Died_ for it. Had to watch Keith struggle through Black’s eyes. Pushed so hard he almost lost himself. But he got through. Got to Keith. And Keith, the stubborn shithead that he was, brought Shiro back somehow.

And Shiro just… lived. Didn’t really know what else to do at that point. His clone had been leader of Voltron while Shiro had to watch. Keith had offered him the position again but it didn’t feel right. And Keith was doing just fine. If he stumbled Lance was there to pick him up.

“You know,” Shiro began, voice distant, “I did die. Fighting Zarkon. He was trying to take Black. I couldn’t let it happen. So I fought until he killed me. My bond with Black was strong enough that he kept my soul alive. At first I was grateful. But after the first year and then the second year and then the third, it felt like a slow death.”

Adam leaned his head on Shiro’s shoulder. Gripped tightly at his flesh and blood hand. “Through Black’s eyes I saw my clone,” He chuckled bitterly, “It was like a bad sci-fi movie, take my place. So I kept fighting. Because my team needed me. And when I came back I just…” He shrugged. He had never told anyone this. What he was about to say. It still felt wrong to give it power, “I didn’t really want to. I wanted to be _done_ fighting. The first night back I just cried. It wouldn’t stop. I was back and the team was grateful but it wasn’t _my_ body. It was a cheap knockoff. One of millions of Haggar’s little experiment.”

He was crying again. Recently it felt like he’d never stop. There were no words to put to these feelings. So he kept it inside all these months. He hadn’t even told Keith. It probably would’ve ruined the poor kid, knowing his brother wanted to stay dead. “I don’t even know if this body ages. How it works. It can get hurt. Feel pain. I figured that out on my own. It doesn’t have that muscle disease. At least.”

“Takashi…”

“And there could be more of me out there. And we’ll just never know.” He blinked. Stared blindly at the wall across from the bed, “And none of it would’ve happened if I just stayed home. Like you told me to.”

“Takashi. You couldn’t have predicted any of this. How could you? It’s not _your_ fault. You just did what you thought was right.”

“Am I, though?” He finally turned his eyes to Adam’s. He was crying too. God he was shit at this. They weren’t supposed to be crying.

“I don’t know.” Adam smiled, shrugged. “All I know is that I’m looking into the same eyes that I fell in love with a decade ago. The same stubborn as shit jaw. And your hair went white a little too early but I don’t _care_. I care that you’re here. With me.” He swallowed thickly, “If you don’t want that anymore… I understand. Just tell me and I’ll go.”

Shiro stared at Adam for only a second. He pushed back forward. Kissed him and kissed him and kissed him. The one thing that was familiar and stable. Clung to it because he needed it. Loved him desperately and in the only way he knew how. “I’m always gunna be here, Takashi. Don’t know how not to be.”

“Adam I love you.” Shiro said thickly. Kept his nose pressed into Adam’s hair, “God I still love you so much it hurts.”

Adam held Shiro’s face in his hands. Smiled through his tears, “Takashi Shirogane. I will love you till the day I die.”

And they dove off together and got lost.

***

_“Champion. Did you truly think you could escape me?”_

_Shiro whirled around. The voice was everywhere and nowhere all at once. Surrounding him. Slithered into his blood. “I did! I did escape you!”_

_“You did not.” The voice was right behind now. Over his shoulder._

_And Shiro couldn’t move. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was metal. Why could he feel those nails digging into it? “I-I didn’t mean…”_

_Haggar put her lips to his ear, “You are back now. And I will_ never _let you go. You are mine, Champion. You will never be anything more.”_

Shiro sat up, gasping and clutching at his chest. His entire body was shaking. He tried taking a breath but it stuck in his throat. Sobs ripped from his throat. “Takashi?”

_Shit._ He had forgotten he was with Adam. He’d always hidden these nightmares. He dropped his head in his hands and cried. “Takashi.” Adam wrapped his arms around Shiro’s waist. Pressed his head to the top of his spine. “I’m right here.”

It took a long time before Shrio finally had control over his body. The shaking stopped. The sobbing slowed. He took a slow, steadying breath. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For… whatever that was.”

Adam crawled around and plopped into Shiro’s lap. “Nope. You _are not_ doing this to yourself. You don’t need to apologize.” He kissed Shiro’s forehead. “Can you try to tell me about it?”

Shiro blinked a bit. Looked up into Adam’s eyes. “It was… a nightmare. I have them all the time.”

“About what?”

He swallowed. Pushed his face into Adam’s shoulder. “Haggar. It’s always her. Different situations but she’s _always_ there.”

Adam’s arms held tight to Shiro’s shoulders. His lips were against Shiro’s head.

“Tonight I think I was running. Not sure from what though. And she found me.” His hands were shaking again. Even the fucking robot one. “And I remember being terrified. Every muscle in my body screamed at me to move and I couldn’t.”

“It sounds horrible.”

“Sometimes its Haggar _and_ Zarkon. Haggar and an army of clones. _My_ clones.” He felt his eyes go classy, “And they take a turn to take a piece from me.”

“Takashi…”

“I didn’t have nightmares when I was dead. It was nice. I didn’t sleep either.”

Adam pulled Shiro’s face up. Kissed lightly at the scar across his nose. “I’m here now. You can tell me about the nightmares. It’ll help to get them in the air. Out of your head.”

Shiro felt his eyes fill. No one had ever offered to help him like this. Not that he ever really told people about it… but still. Shiro wasn’t alone anymore. He finally standing back on solid ground. He grabbed at Adam’s chin, “Come _here_.”

***

“Tell me about your mother.” Adam said. He was walking through the Garrison’s vast outdoor gardens. Keith at his shoulder. Lance and Shiro trailed a bit further behind.

Keith’s shoulders straightened. A grin lit up his face, “She’s Galran. I know, I know. Don’t look at me like that. She’s been working with the Blades since before I was born. She came to Earth looking for the Blue Lion. And when she found it she vowed to protect it. She and my dad kinda met by accident.” He kept going, as excited as Shiro had seen him.

“He looks good in that new uniform.” Lance said. Shiro glanced down at him. Snorted. “He does!” Lance looked official as well. The bright red of his uniform set off his eyes. The Garrison saw it fit that the paladin’s new uniforms should match their lions. Keith in black, Lance in red and so on.

Shiro’s own was white. Keith insisted he wear the black but Shiro didn’t think it necessary. “Its still hard to believe.”

“What is?”

Shiro watched Keith for a moment. “That the headstrong kid I found years ago is now leader of Voltron. A member of The Blade of Marmora. Millions across the galaxy look up to him.”

“We could always tell people how badly he fucked up when we first trained with the lions.”

“I believe you had something to do with that.”

Lance laughed. “He’s fun to tease.”

He thought for a moment, “What are you two going to do, once this war this over?”

“Keith is to continue his work with the Blades. It’s going to take a long time to rebuild the galaxy.”

“And you, Lance?”

He stopped. Looked up at Shiro. Grinned. “I’ll go with him, of course. We’re partners.”

After a beat they kept walking. “I’m glad he has you.” Shiro said after a while.

“I’m glad that _I_ have _him_. Never thought I’d see the day that Keith and I would be together.” His face went serious, “And we’re going to make it to the end of this war. We all are.”

“Some sound determination you’ve got Red Paladin.”

Lance shrugged. “I love all of you. We’re a team. We’re going to see this thing out, together.”

Shiro put a hand on Lance’s shoulder. Squeezed lightly, “Good on you, kid.”

***

The late afternoon wind ruffled Shiro’s hair. He never cut it so it kept getting longer. He knew he had to look a mess but it was hard to care. “Pretty incredible, isn’t she?”

Shiro glanced over. Iverson walked up to his side. Turned his eyes up the massive ship that cast them in shadow. _The Atlas_. The biggest and most advanced ship humanity had ever built. Thanks to all the Altean tech of course. “She is.”

“They’re going to bring it up at the meeting tomorrow but I thought you should hear it from me, first. They want you for Captain, Shirogane.”

He gaped. “You’re serious?”

“Of course I am. I suggested you. Though I wasn’t the only one.”

Shiro found that he was shaking his head. “I don’t think I’m fit for such a role.”

“You might doubt yourself now Shirogane, but the people have spoken. They trust you. And we need someone we can trust out there.”

He swallowed. Looked back up at the ship. She was bigger than the city of Manhattan. Could carry more people than any ship ever built by man. And they wanted _him_ for captain?

And if he accepted he’d go back out into space. Nothing terrified him more. He thought was done with space travel. Had wanted to be done. He felt safe leaving Voltron in Keith’s hands. He could handle it now. Iverson patted Shiro on the back. “Just think about it. You can always say no, but we need you out there Shirogane.”

The older man walked away. Shiro gazed up at the ship. Every pilot’s instinct in his body screamed with joy. He _missed_ flying. Almost more than anything. It was the one thing he was good at. It would be the honor of a lifetime to fly this beauty.

But space scared him. Rather simple really. Too many unknowns. It was safer down here on solid ground.

A thought came to him. _Adam_. He could talk to Adam about this.

One last glance at the ship. The ship that could be his. And he went to find his stability.

***

“They want me to captain _The Atlas_.” Shiro said. His voice still held a twinge of disbelief. “ _Me.”_

Adam grinned at him. Landed on the bed next to him. “So Iverson told you.”

“You knew?”

“Of course I did. I suggested you too.”

Shiro blinked at him. “You did?”

Adam ran a hand up Shiro’s leg, “You may have forgotten but you are the best pilot of your generation.”

“Keith is better than me.”

“Keith is the best of _his_ generation. And you yours.”

He wrung his hands together. “I don’t think I can do it.”

“You can. If you want it. There is no one better for the position.”

“It’s a _big_ ship.”

Adam chuckled. “That was kind of the point when we built it.”

“Black was fine. Because he’s just one lion. But Voltron… felt almost impossible. To have that much responsibility on my shoulders was so intense.”

The other man sat up. Leaned forward and kissed Shiro’s shoulder. “On top of everything… I can’t imagine.”

“What if I can’t handle it? I could so royally fuck this up!”

“I don’t think you will.” Adam rested his head on Shiro’s shoulder. Titled it around so he could look up at Shiro’s face, “Besides. If you back up there I’m coming with you.”

Shiro swallowed. “You would?”

“Of course I would. Last time you went into space I thought I lost you forever. There’s no way in hell I’m letting you go alone.” Adam grinned, “And according to Keith I missed out on all the fun. Apparently they have game shows in space?”

Shiro snorted. His eyes wet, “He did tell me about that one.”

After a beat Adam pulled Shiro down for a kiss. “I love you, Takashi. I wasn’t there when you really needed me. I’m not gunna let that happen again.”

He kept his nose close to Adam’s. Let the heat and familiarity trip through his veins. “I love you too.” He debated for a moment, “But I’m scared.”

“Of course you are. You have every reason to be. I am too. I’ve only been to Mars. Not that’s very far at all compared to the places you’ve been.” Adam pinched Shiro’s nose, “And no one will force you. If you want to stay here, then you can. I’ll stay by your side. No matter what.”

Shiro bit his cheek, “All I ever fucking do is cry.”

“Well. You have the reasons to.”

***

“Every well, Captain Shirogane.” Iverson smiled up at him. “We will leave at your signal.”

Shiro blinked. The applause in the room rolled over him in waves. Keith pushed his shoulder. “Congratulations brother.”

“Thanks.”

The rest of the team passed him around in hugs. Senior officers and other crew from _The Atlas_ kept congratulating him. But all he wanted was Adam. He was lost in a sea of faces he didn’t recognize.

There was a hand at the small of his back. His head jerked. And Adam was there. At his side. Taking his brunt of the compliments. Helping to keep Shiro safe. He sighed. Felt a smile on his face. That was right. This time he wasn’t going alone.

This time he had his family.

***

A week later Shrio stood at the helm of his new ship. Stared out at the desert that surrounded the Garrison. They were going back up into space today. It had taken a while to get everything ready, but the time had finally come.

Adam came up behind him. Kissed behind his ear. “You sure you’re ready for this?”

“I guess I kinda have to be, don’t I?”

“We’re behind you. Every step of the way.”

He glanced behind Adam. There stood his team. How powerful, how determined they looked. And they were still counting on him. But in different ways now. “Right.”

Turning his attention to the crew he said, “Alright. Let’s get her up in the sky!”

There was cheering. Celebration. It took almost twenty minutes to get her up in the sky. Another ten before they got past Earth’s atmosphere. Things settled down a bit as they shuttled past the moon. The crew moved from Shiro’s side to their posts. Gave him some room to breath.

Allura came to stand beside him. They watched the stars slip by in silence. “Before this war is over I’m getting Lotor back.” Her voice was soft. Determined. “I realize that it may not be totally preferable, given our circumstances. But I am getting him back.”

“I understand. We’ll do whatever we can.”

“That means fighting his mother.” Her eyes sliced up to his, “Again.”

He swallowed. Fought to keep his chin steady. “I’m aware.”

“You do not have to…”

“Princess.” He took one of her hands. Squeezed, “I said we will do whatever we can. That includes me. You love him. You see good in him. So it must be true. We’ll get him back.”

She squeezed back. “Thank you.”

The day was long. Shiro was dead on his feet by the time he made it back to his quarters. And it was only one day. He’d better get used to it if he was going to be able to function. “Long day?” Adam smiled from their desk.

Shiro smirked. “Too long.”

“Hm.” Adam came to him. Took Shiro’s hand. “Come here.” He walked them over to the window next to their bed. They had a lovely view of the stars. Shiro wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist. Rested his chin on Adam’s head. Let the weight of the day fall from his shoulders. “Its beautiful out here.” Adam’s voice held his awe.

Right. They were far beyond Earth’s solar system now. Further than Adam had ever gone. Shiro grinned. “What do you think of it?”

“Hm. I’m not sure. I suppose it’s all I imagined it would be. So fucking big. Every star we are looking at is millions of light years away. And if we wanted we could visit every single one.”

“We could.” Shiro answered. “And once this war is over we could. If that’s what you wanted.”

Adam looked back at him, “Really? You’d do that for me?”

Shiro felt a smile on his face. One of the truest he’d ever felt. “I’d do anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having fun with these quick little one shots. Working on one from Lance's perspective. Look for that soon!


End file.
